Lonely Heart Crying
by CosmicHorse
Summary: He became the master of the sea, king of the waves and the Devil himself. Cold and heartless, Jones knew what it was like to be alone. However, there is one who knows loneliness better than even him. Her name is Nixie Saxon. Davy Jones x OC
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Heart Crying

Start: 5/11/2011 Finish: 5/28/2011

Summary: Davy Jones has always been alone. After he had his heart broken in his chest and tore out the still beating organ, he vowed to never let himself love or be loved again. He became the master of the sea, king of the waves and the Devil himself. Cold and heartless, Jones knew what it was like to be alone. Fortunately for him, there is another who knows loneliness better than even the Sea Devil himself. Her name is Nixie Saxon and she just washed up on his ship. Davy Jones x OC

[**Author's Note**: WOOT! WOOT! Hello there people! Yes, I'm back (not that I went anywhere fun…). So this is clearly a Davy Jones x OC story so due to the fact that Jones has to change, he will most likely be a little ooc so bear with me. The story line will follow the 2005 _Phantom of the Opera_ story since Jones is a lot like the Phantom aka: alone, organ, misunderstood and given into anger. Thus, there will be a love triangle! There will also be a _Beauty and The Beast_ twist!]

Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC or any of its characters. I do, however, own Nixie Saxon, Jason Saxon and Jim Norton. Siren, however, belongs to my friend so I am just barrowing her.

Chapter 1: Horizon

The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing ~ Edmund Burk

Davy Jones was the fiercest thing in the entire sea. His humanity had been ripped from his chest and locked away so long ago that the captain didn't even fell the biting of the stormy seawater around him. The sea tossed his ship, The Flying Dutchman, around like it was some bath toy. But while the ship and the cursed crew fought to keep upright, Captain Davy Jones stood stone still looking for the hidden horizon beneath the pouring clouds. The wind ripped at his clothes and the driving rain bit into his skin, but the heartless captain remained unfazed. One of the crewmembers, the hammerhead shark man Maccus, called out to him over the storm's roaring howl. "Captain! The Kraken ahoy!"

Then, Jones moved. His faded blue eyes caught the rippling waves made not by the wind but by the Kraken. The cursed captain moved to the railing as the colossal squid raised a tentacle. The large tentacle had something in it that the Kraken promptly dropped what she was carrying. A slim person landed on the deck, unconscious. Jones cocked a fleshy, octopus eyebrow as the Kraken rumbled a low growl before swimming away. Anyone who had known the Kraken for long enough could figure out that she was saying, 'Look what I found! Be nice!'

Jones went over to where the crew had gathered around the 'present'. The crew parted before him, revealing a slim girl, sopping wet and gasping for breath. Her white shirt was plastered to her slim frame and her brown; rather skintight shorts showed her toned legs. Her wild looking, red brown hair was sea soaked and slightly matted from the accumulating salt. She was breathing, although shallow and raspy, Jones merely glared at the woman. Maccus, cautiously stepped forward and asked, "Sir, what do ye think we should do about the lass?"

Snapping out of a trance, Jones glared at his crew and said, "Take her to me cabin."

"Aye sir." Maccus said, as the captain moved off. He then bent over and scooped up the woman as some seawater dribbled out of her mouth.

The boatswain, Jimmy Legs, shouted with his authority, "Get back to work ye scurless sods!"

The crew leapt back to work while Maccus moved off to the Captain's cabin. Pressing open the door with his back, the First Mate went to put the woman on the Captain's bed when she awoke with a fantastic scream. She wrenched herself out of Maccus' arms and before he could think, the girl had round house kicked him in the face. Stumbling a bit, she arched her back to punch him in the mouth when he grabbed her smallish fist and whipped her onto her back, thus pinning the woman underneath him.

"Calm down woman! I mean ye no harm!" Maccus said as the woman struggled under him.

She calmed a bit and gazed up at Maccus, her fiery hazel eyes sparkling something fierce. "I'll calm down if ye get off me!" The woman spat at Maccus, jutting her head forward.

"Promise?" He asked, shifting his weight a bit off her.

"Ye have me word as a woman." She said, slamming back to the floor in defeat.

Maccus stepped off the woman who promptly hopped up. She glared at Maccus and asked, "Who are ye? Where am I?"

"To yer first question, I be Maccus the First Mate aboard _The Flying Dutchman_; to yer second question, yer aboard _The Flying Dutchman_ in her captain's cabin. Now, what be yer name lass?" Maccus responded.

"My name is Nixie Saxon. How did I get here?" Nixie said, not missing a beat.

"The Kraken brought ya here a few moments ago. Ye were out cold when she dropped ye on the deck. The captain ordered ya ta be brought ta his cabin." Maccus explained.

They stood silent a moment while Nixie glared at Maccus. Eventually her eyes softened and that was when her legs gave out from underneath her. Nixie collapsed to the floor with a slight whimper. Maccus didn't move to help her until after she struggled a bit and couldn't get up herself. It was rather pathetic but Maccus went to the woman and grabbed her arm and hauled her up and plopped her onto the bed. She nodded her thanks and Maccus then noticed that she hadn't shied away or screamed in fear. "Ya do not fear me?"He asked the girl.

"No. Yer not the scariest thing I've encountered in me time." Nixie explained, lying down onto the bed.

Maccus nodded and turned to leave when the girl said, "Thank you Maccus."

He turned and looked at the girl who had drifted off to a dreamless sleep. For some strange reason he liked her. He felt a smile creep onto his face before he left the girl to sleep. And he hoped that he wouldn't have to watch her die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The affections are like lightning: you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen. ~ Jean Baptiste Lacordaire

Nixie was woken up by the melancholy organ sound coming from the hunched over figure at the ocean encrusted organ. Nixie swung her legs over the edge. She looked at the figure and almost gasped. It was a man yet it wasn't a man. He had light green skin and tentacles in place of a beard. From where she was looking, the man was about 6' 1". A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. This lack of a human nose also gave his voice a slightly nasal sound. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg.

His suit consisted of a coat which might have been light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes originally, but later faded, a light grey one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches though they seemed to have a dark-grayish or dark green shade. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, his clothes were covered with barnacles. On his left leg, he wore a leather boot. A dark red sash and a leather belt with a patinated buckle completed this suit. However, the most notable piece of clothing which he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn which had the same light blue color as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns. Buckled around his waist was a long rapier.

The man stopped playing when Nixie's feet softly landed on the floor. He whipped his octopus like head around and glared at the woman with faded blue eyes. Before Nixie could think she spoke, "You play beautifully."

"And what would a wench like ye know about beauty?" he asked, venom dripping off his words.

He had a rather cute way of speaking. It was slightly nasally with pops every now and then. Nixie took some hesitant steps to the organ and stopped in front of the man. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the organ.

The man shifted slightly to let Nixie pass. She moved to the organ and rested her fingers on its keys. They were slightly wet but Nixie didn't mind. She began to play Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Not only did she play the music, but she played it with such feeling that it was as if she had become the music. She got about three minutes into the song when the man slammed his claw onto a few of the keys, snapping her out of the music. "What is yer name lass?" he asked, trying to act charming.

"Nixie Saxon. And what be yers sailor?" Nixie asked, rising up and equaling his attempt at charm with a sweet smile.

"Captain Davy Jones." He said, looking for his favorite reaction; fear.

"Well it be a pleasure to meet ya Captain Jones." Nixie said, sticking her hand out to his.

Raising a fleshy eyebrow, he took the girl's hand with his tentacle one and gave it a gentle, polite shake. She didn't flinch or step back in fearful awe when his tentacle wrapped around her wrist. She didn't even bat an eyelash but her fiery eyes remained locked with his. Nixie released her hold first and respectfully pulled her hand away from his. "Captain Jones, I was wondering why ye kept me alive…" Nixie said, ignoring the slime that had encompassed her hand.

"I don't rightfully know myself. However, that can be easily remedied." Jones said, snapping his claw.

Nixie almost felt afraid when he put his claw around her throat. She felt it tighten enough to lift her off her feet but no enough to cut off her breathing. Jones brought the girl eye level to him. Even this close, there was not a hint of fear in her eyes. He always believed that the eyes were a person's window to the soul. Yet, as he gazed into Nixie's eyes, he saw nothing that would tell him anything about the woman. Oh she would be fun. Jones smirked and lowered the 5' 4" woman back to the floor. He held her throat a moment longer and then gently removed his claw from her.

"Hum, ye amuse me Miss Nixie. Now, hows about ye be telling me what ye were doing on the sea?" Jones asked.

"Please call me Nix if ye must put a Miss in front of me name… And I don't really remember what I was doing before I woke up in yer cabin." Nixie said, furrowing her eyebrows while trying to remember.

'_She be rather cute when she does that…_' Jones thought, his face softening. He suddenly thought about what he had just thought and hardened his face. "Miss Nix, we seem to be at an impasse." Jones said, stepping past the woman.

"How's that Captain?" Nixie asked, sitting back at the organ's bench.

"I don't want ta be a killing ya right now, but I can't let ye stay in me cabin. I also don't know if yer a competent sailor—" Jones said but Nixie cut him off.

"I be a mighty fine sailor." Nixie said, rather defensively.

"Ye are?" Jones asked rather sarcastically.

"Aye." Nixie said, rising up and crossing to the captain.

"Well, then I welcome ye to the crew Miss Nix." Jones said, grabbing her arm with his claw hand and whisking the woman off to the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice. ~ Woodrow T. Wilson

Nixie surpassed all expectations. The crew, at first, had teased her for being a woman and had mentally abused her with a slight physical side. None respected her, not even Captain Jones. He was almost the harshest on the woman. Maccus watched her back and could see a change in his captain. Jones had always been a cold man, but Maccus would bet his soul (if it was still his) that Jones had taken a fancy for Nixie, which would explain why he would watch her intently when she was working the ship and why he did show her a little more respect than the crew. Maccus also respected the woman and felt himself growing fond of her. Not in a romantic way but in a friendly way.

But it took one harsh storm for Nixie to gain the remaining crew's respect months after her arrival. While the storm raged, one of the sails had gotten loose. Before any of the other crew could act, Nixie was scaling the main mast at an incredible pace. Swinging her hand out, she caught a corner of the sail, which promptly whirled her off the mast. Knowing that she was far to slight to hold the sail for long, Nixie twisted herself around and through skill and some luck, she ending up on the yard and fastened the sail down. The wind howled and ripped at Nixie, trying to knock her off the yard. It almost succeeded but Nixie used the wind to glide down the main mast without falling off. When she got close enough to fall without seriously hurting herself, she let go and hit the deck, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Maccus went over to where the woman had fallen. She was just starting to sit up, gasping for air. "That was right brave Nix." Maccus said above the storm as he helped her to stand.

Nixie grinned at Maccus. The crew then surrounded her with pats on the back and "Good job lass." 's along with other such praises. Maccus said above the praise and the gale of the storm, "Gents, let's get out of this storm."

The crew moved off to the hold with Nixie in tow. They celebrated by drinking their grog and playing Liar's Dice. Nixie agreed to the drinking but refused to gamble. She could hear, above the noise of the crew and the howling storm, Captain Jones playing his organ. Nixie sighed and sipped her grog. "What's on yer mind?" Maccus asked, as he sat down next to her and draped his arm around her slight shoulders.

"Nothing…" Nixie said, shrugging off his arm.

"Nah lass. Yer thinking about something…"Maccus said, propping his arm behind her.

"Aye, I am thinking about something, but ye think I'm mad." Nixie said, putting her full mug down and glancing sideways at him.

"Nix I already think ye mad after what ye did today. Nothing ya say to me will make me think ye be any crazier." Maccus said, exchanging her full one for his empty mug.

He began to take a swig when she whispered, "I think I love the captain."

Maccus spat out his mouth full of grog and whirled around to face Nixie. "Could ye repeat that again?" Maccus asked, worry creeping in his voice.

"I think that I am in love with Captain Davy Jones." Nixie said under her breath.

"Lass are ye mad?" Maccus shouted, attracting some crewmember's curiosity.

"Are ye daft? Not so loud!" Nixie hissed at him.

Maccus stood up and grabbed Nixie's arm and hauled her to a sheltered area on the deck. "I'll ask ye again. Lass are ye mad?" Maccus asked, releasing her arm.

"I knew this how ya would react! This is why I didn't want to tell ye but you pushed me into it." Nixie said, getting furious with Maccus.

Nixie turned to storm away when Maccus asked her, "Why?"

She twirled around and asked him, "Why what?"

"Why do ye think that ye love him?" Maccus asked, stepping over to the woman.

Nixie stood silent for a moment before she said, her voice barely a wisp, "I am alone… like him."

Maccus looked at Nixie a moment before he cupped her chin in his rough hand and tipped her to look at him. "Lass, I'll warn ye now… the man doesn't have a heart to love ya with." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and whispered back, "I have enough to share." with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In love, the past is not important, but the present. Experience is more relevant than the pain you went through. The only thing that will make it stronger is forgiveness and not the retorting of sin. ~ Anonymous

A week of nights later, Nixie had a chance to share her heart with Jones. She was on her watch at sunset when Jones decided to begin playing his organ. Nixie heard the sorrow filled music and found herself moving to the captain's cabin door. When she was at the door, with her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath and cranked the handle to open the door. Jones continued to play even after Nixie had closed the door and had started to make her way to him. She took one misstep and a floor board creaked under her foot. Jones stopped playing and whirled around to see a slightly embarrassed face of Nixie. He shot up and crossed the room so fast that Nixie didn't even have time to blink before Jones had captured her throat in his claw and hissed out, "What are ye doing here?"

Nixie managed to gasp out, "I came ta speak with ya."

Jones let the woman go and she dropped to the floor. "Speak ahead." Jones said, leering down at Nixie.

Gathering her courage, Nixie stood and asked him, "How was yer day Captain?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jones asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just a question Captain." Nixie said.

"I know it be a question! Why are ye asking me how me day was?" Jones asked, a little offensively.

"I'm just trying to be friendly Captain! No need to bite me head off." Nixie said sassily.

Jones was about to tell her off, when he stopped himself. There, he had seen just a mere flash of it. What was that? "My day was fine." Jones said, his voice even and almost soft.

"Alright. My day was good; hard but good." Nixie said, offering him a small smile.

Jones nodded and they stood in an awkward silence for a moment. It was Nixie who broke the silence. "Permission to speak freely Captain."

"Aye, speak ahead." Jones replied, turning his back to the girl. He was expecting something radically different than what she asked. It even stopped his slow retreat.

"Do ye miss her?"

Jones flinched as she continued. "Ye must if ye play that emotionally."

Jones turned back to look at Nixie. He was going to tell her off again, but stopped by the look on her face. It was a similar pain that he felt when he played. He almost cried when she asked, "But where will you go with no one left to save you from yourself? You think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death, you face reality. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone. I realize you're afraid but you can't abandon everyone or reject the whole world. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?"

Jones locked eyes with Nixie for a moment. "I know what ye went through Captain… Ye might not want ta see it, but yer not alone in yer pain. Yes she ripped yer heart out, but that's nothing compared to what my dead husband did ta me…" Nixie said, moving closer to her captain and rested her hand on his arm.

"What did he do ta ye Nix?" Jones asked, his voice soft and his emotions running wild.

Nixie sighed and took his claw hand in her hand and led him over to the organ bench where they sat down. Still holding his claw, she began to tell her story. "My husband, Jason Saxon was not a good man. Ye must keep that in mind. He was not a good man Captain. He drank heavily, gambled his life away and had been with many women. Yet, I fell in love with him, believing that I could change him. That belief was what kept me with him after the wedding and after he…hit me the first time. It was a slap when I asked where he had been. The hits became more and more powerful the longer we were together. I did me best to hide the bruises and the cuts from the world. Nobody knew… He not only broke my body, he broke me heart to. I'd often wake up to hear him and another woman in me own house getting it on. They would go at it for hours and after he sent the wench away, he would come to me and demand the same from me. I often tried to refuse, but he would force me.

"This went on for a few years until a day when he came home, stupid drunk and I got scared. He tried to attack me and I ran. I had no idea where I was going but I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could hear his heavy breathing behind me and that added fuel to my fear and speed to my feet. I was running so fast that I didn't see the cliff until I was plummeting over it. I'm not even sure how, but I managed to grab a tree root to stop me fall. Jason wasn't so lucky. He continued running and fell to his death on the sharp, jagged rocks below. I climbed up the cliff side and when I got to the top, I didn't move. That was when the villagers from nearby, who had heard him screaming at me, came and found me with my knees drawn up to my chest. My parents came for me a few days later and it took me weeks to tell them everything that had happened."

Jones looked at the woman for a moment. She was so… No, he couldn't… wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought. He shrugged off his feelings and asked, "What brought ye to the sea?"

"Me da was a sailor and to escape from the reoccurring nightmares, he brought me onto the sea with him." Nixie explained further slowly turning to the organ.

A moment passed and Jones whispered a question that he longed to have answered, "How do ya move on?"

Nixie turned to her captain and leaned to his ear hole, "Ye don't. The physical pain will fade but the emotional scars will still be fresh. The pain never goes away; you just grow numb to it." She whispered to him, gently brushing her lips to his cheek. "Believe me Captain, ye learn to live with it."

Jones turned his head to lock eyes with Nixie, his faded eyes searching hers. Gently taking her hand, Jones asked one more heart wrenching question, "Will ya teach me?"

"Yes."

[**AN**: There are song lyrics from "Where Will You Go" by Evenescence. If you found them, gold star! If not, fail…]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All women are flirts, but some are restrained by shyness and others by sense. ~Francois De La Rochefoucauld

About a week later, Nixie had the nightmare that had haunted her for years but, she thought, had faded away.

*Dream*

She was in a dark room, listening to the screams outside. At the "door" was a flickering white light. Nixie moved toward the light, but if kept just out of her reach. Her fingertips barely brushed the gently warm light when she felt a heavy hand on her right shoulder. It pulled her back into the darkness while she tried to scream, but no sound came out, and struggle to pull away but the more she struggled, the stronger the grip got. She heard the bones in her shoulder blade and her color bone shattering before she felt the searing pain. And still, the grip got stronger. Then when she quiet fighting, she heard a soft, menacing voice say to her, "Beg for mercy…" It was her husband whispering in her ear.

"Mercy Jason please!" She cried tears of pain and fear welling in her eyes.

He pulled her closer, "Beg me to stop…"

"Jason! Stop, I beg of you, stop!" She cried as he turned her away from the light to face him.

Very quietly, he told her, "Say my name…"

"JASON!" Nixie screamed as his large hand gripped her broken shoulder harder. He shook her hard and the pain made her scream. And it echoed through the darkness.

*End Dream*

Nixie bolted up in her hammock, in a cold sweat, screaming out of fear. The crew was violently awoken as she scrambled out of the dark hold, screaming, "MAKE HIM STOP!"

The crew bolted awake and all looked at the hatch, hearing faint screams from Nixie who had never flinched screaming in fear. Maccus, fearing the worst, got out of his hammock and scurried after the woman with the crew on his heels. As they reached the deck, they saw Nixie curled up, her knees drawn close to her chest, rocking back and forth under the stair case. The crew glanced worriedly at each other as Maccus slowly made his way over the scared woman.

"Nix—" Maccus started.

"GET AWAY!" Nixie screamed, lashing out at him with her cutlass. "Get away…"

Maccus jumped back, slamming his head on the stairs. He rubbed his head when he heard the familiar, ominous thuds of Captain Jones' feet. Jones threw open his door and shouted, "What in the blazes is going on in me ship?"

"Sir, it's Nixie. She woke up screaming about 'make him stop' and ran out of the hold. Now, she's boxed herself into the corner under the stairs and won't let anyone near her." Maccus explained as Jones descended the stairs.

Jones glanced through the stairs at the shaken woman. He moved through the crew and did something that they had never seen before. He crouched down and gently spoke to her. "Miss Nix, he ain't here anymore. He cannot harm ye now. He'd have ta go through me ta get ta ye first."

Nixie looked up at Jones, the tears having spilled over her hazel eyes and streaking down her face. Dropping her cutlass, she lunged into Jones, wrapping her arms around his torso. He could hear her muffled sobs as he looked down at her. The crew was expecting him to throw her off and scoff her for being a girl. But he didn't. He placed his claw on her back and gently rubbed it as he whispered, "Shush, I'm here. I won't hurt ye."

Remembering where he was, he whirled his head around and barked at the crew, "GET out of here ye scurvy dogs!"

The crew scrambled off to the hold, egger to get away from their Captain's fury. Maccus went to the hold and looked back at his Captain and his friend, still entangled about his torso. He nodded before descending into the hold.

Jones looked down at Nixie. He gently gathered the girl in his arms and slowly limped to his cabin. She had finally let go of his torso and had drifted off into a light sleep when he put her on his bed. Jones watched her sleep a moment. Her eyes were gently closed, her small mouth was partially open and her beautiful auburn hair was tossed about on the pillow behind her head. Jones brushed a few strands of her hair off her face with his right hand but despite his attempt at being gently, he saw her beginning to stir. A slight panic gripped him as he bolted up and went to his organ. Nixie continued to stir, slight fear whimpers escaping her lips. Doing the only thing that he could think of, Jones began to play his organ. Not as strong or as pained as when Nixie first heard it but much softer, more like a lullaby. He dared to glance at Nixie and she had settled back into sleep. That was when he noticed that the song he was playing was so like her: soft, broken yet brave and strong. Like everything he wished he could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revenge is a confession of pain ~ Latin Proverb

The sunrise came and Nixie was awoken by the shouting of, "Captain! Ship off the port bow!"

Nixie sat up and caught Jones watching her. His eyes were gentle and she swore that she could see a smile playing at his lips. He was a mere few feet away when she got out of his bed and went to him. He was seated on his organ bench. Without thinking, Nixie removed his impressive hat, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He tasted like the sea and she liked it. Jones was stunned. Nixie was kissing him. Following a primal urge, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. His octopus tentacles caressed her soft and warm skin. She let out a soft moan against his lips when one of his tentacles brushed her ear. Feeling awkward standing while he was sitting, Nixie straddled his lap, heightening the kiss even more. Slowly, his tentacles had begun to unbutton her wind torn shirt when Penrod, a hermit crab man, came busting into the room, saying, "Captain did ya hear? There be a ship off the port bow…"

Unfortunately, he had caught his captain in an explicit embrace with one of the crew members. Quicker than he could blink, Nixie and Jones had separated to opposite sides of the room, but the damage was already done. Penrod felt his jaw drop a bit and he blinked a few times in utter horror. The Captain never, _ever_ did that! It... It simply wasn't in his nature! Realizing that he could (and most likely would) be punished for what he saw, Penrod tried to scurry out of the cabin but Jones, using his powers stood in front of the door, blocking his swift exit. Penrod looked sheepishly up at the furious captain. Before Jones could speak, Penrod felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard Nixie say, "Don't tell a soul Penrod of what ye just witnessed. Don't want the Captain's reputation ruined by yer blabbing mouth now do we?"

"Nah. I will not tell a living, undead or dead soul what I have seen here. Ye have me word." Penrod said, shrinking away from Jones who was still glaring at him.

Nixie looked up at Jones and gave him a weak smile. Jones internally sighed and moved away from blocking the door. Before Penrod could scurry away, Jones harshly told him, "And if ye do tell a soul, I'll have yer heart and ye will wish ye had never been born."

Penrod scrambled out of the cabin door which promptly slammed closed behind him. The crew was looking up at Penrod who look scared spit less. Maccus asked, "Mate, what is wrong wit ye?"

Penrod almost spoke, but then thought of his captain's harsh and foreboding warning. "Nothing mate, nothing at all. The Captain will take his time as always."

The door to the captain's cabin swung open and the head of Davy Jones came out and barked, "Well what ye be standing around for? Bring this ship to the awaiting souls ye blackhearts!"

The crew began to scramble for their stations and set to work. Jones slammed the door shut and locked it tight before turning back to face Nixie. As he turned, Nixie moved fast and pinned the captain against the door, trapping him in a kiss. Despite Jones' usually demand for dominance from his crew, he let Nixie control him in whatever way she saw fit.

A few moments later, the crew had successfully found all the living souls aboard the ship, _The Black Pearl_, when Jones and Nixie came over to the ship. They had come by Jones' ability to move through the hull. "Hold on ta me arm Nix." Jones whispered into Nixie's ear while one of his tentacles tickled it.

Nixie giggled and draped her arm over Jones' pre-offered one. "Take a deep breath." Jones further instructed her.

Nixie inhaled and way they went, through the_ Flying Dutchman_ over the sea and to the _Black Pearl_ before Nixie could even blink. It was exhilarating. Once aboard the _Black Pearl_, Nixie turned to her captain and asked, "How did ye do that?"

"Just imagined you and me over here and took a step. Ye must really see yerself on what ye want or else it won't work." Jones explained, gently removing Nixie's hand from his arm, despite the feeling that it belonged there.

"Captain, might I have a word wit ye?" Maccus asked, making an approach.

Jones gave Nixie a small head nod before limping over to his First Mate. "What is it Maccus?" Jones asked, eyeing the 5 pitiful souls that had been found.

"Sir, one of thems last name is Saxon." Maccus said in a hushed voice.

Jones gave a small start. "Which one?"

"The rather large bloke in the front of the line." Maccus pointed to a barrel of a man with black hair slightly balding.

Jones turned to the captive before muttering silent instructions to Maccus. "Get Miss Nix."

Maccus nodded and went up to the helm where Nixie was reminiscing. Her father had designed and built this boat, filling Nixie's childhood with wonder and adventure. The _Pearl_ had also taken her away from the pain of her marriage. Maccus joined her on the helm and noticed her gently caressing of the wheel. He watched her a moment, noting her slight vacant expression and occasional staring off into the sea. "What ye be thinking 'bout Nix?" He asked after a moment more of observing.

"Just remembering me father. He was a good man." Nixie explained, running her hand across the curve of the wheel.

"What brought that memory on Nix?" Maccus asked further.

"This ship. Me da designed and built it ye know..."Nixie said, meeting Maccus' eyes.

"Really?" Maccus asked, a little astonished.

"Aye, I even helped a bit by carving this handle." Nixie said, gently twisting off a crudely craved handle from the wheel. She showed it to Maccus, pointing out her initials, 'NMA'.

Breaking through the silence, Nixie and Maccus heard Jones yell, "Miss Nix, would ye join me for a moment?"

Jones had watched Maccus walk to Nixie before turning his full, wrathful attention to the man before him. 'So this is the cur that dared to harm Nixie.' He thought as he gazed at the built man. He clearly was an able bodied sailor and any captain would want crewed to his ship. But not Jones. He didn't take kindly to wife-beaters. Jones limped towards the man...Jason...and kneeled down in front of him, "Do ye fear death Jason Saxon?"

Jason looked up and replied in a slightly water logged voice, "Nah, but I would truly like to serve on yer crew Captain. You'll find no more loyal man than me."

"Really? And what makes ya think that I would take ye on me crew?" Jones asked rather sarcastically.

"I'm an able bodied man and I have wanted nothing else but to be a crewmember on yer ship." Jason said, his hopes rising. It was true, it had been Jason's distant hope and dream to be a member of _The Flying Dutchman_.

"Interesting... I'm afraid Mr. Saxon, that I have no use for ye aboard me ship." Jones said, rising up to stand and glare down at the man.

Before Jason could outrageously protest, Jones turned and called, "Miss Nix, would ye join me for a moment?"

Nixie turned and looked down to her captain. Her heart fluttered a bit as she pocketed the handle and went down the steps. Stopping in front of Jones, Nixie asked, "How may I be of service Captain?"

Jones asked, "Can ye identify this man Miss Nix?" and turned to reveal her husband, Jason Saxon.

Before Nixie had left Maccus at the helm she had explained the history of her and the Black Pearl, involving her husband and the nightmare. Now, she was looking right into the face of the monster that had plagued her sleep for years; the man that was supposed to be dead. Daring a glance at her captain, Jones gave her a slight nod as in reassurance that anything she wanted to do to this man, she had his permission. Jason spoke before Nixie, "Nixie? Is that you? I thought that ye were dead."

"The same could be said for me. Ye were supposed to be dead." Nixie said, worry turning into fear, fear turning into anger and anger giving into rage. "What happened to ya?"

"After I fell off the cliff, I swam to shore, not knowing where I was. I thought that the sea had claimed yer life so I signed aboard this ship and have sailed on it since. If I had only know—" Jason said, but was cut off by an angry Nixie.

"If ye had only know what? Would ye have come back to finish what ye had started?" she screamed gabbing his color, hauling him up and pinning him against the railing of the ship.

The crew felt her anger and felt afraid. Each of them decided to never get on Nixie's bad side. Jones watched with utter amazement. This gentle girl could handle herself. Nixie drew her cutlass and placed it close to Jason's throat before screaming into his ear, "Beg for mercy!"

"I'm begging! Please!" Jason sputtered, his own words rigging in his ears.

"Beg me to stop." Nixie said, her hot rage hardening into an icy anger as she pressed the unforgiving blade harder into his thick throat.

"Stop! Please, it hurts!" Jason said, fear rising because he knew what came next.

In a menacing whisper, Nixie said, "Say my name. Nice and loud now."

"Nixie, please stop this! NIXIE!" Jason said before Nixie gave a slightly crazed laugh.

"Ye begged for mercy... ye begged me to stop... Now ye get yers!" Nixie screamed, drawing the cutlass away from his neck.

There she paused and felt all her fear turned icy rage come flooding through her. With swift precision and graceful rage, Nixie plunged her blade into Jason's belly. He gave a yell in pain and Nixie cut up to his sternum, gutting him like a fish. Just before he died, Nixie said, "See you in hell."

Drawing her blade out of Jason and kicked the man overboard, ripping his shirt off in the process. Holding the cloth, Nixie cleaned her blade and tucked the cloth into her sword belt before sheathing the merciless blade. She turned slowly and faced her captain. He had an approving look in his pale blue eyes as she moved towards him. She stopped short when Jones caught her arm and whispered, "He never deserved ye."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

God couldn't be everywhere, so he created mothers ~ Jewish Proverbs

A few days later, the crew had been treading lightly around Nixie. She hadn't been cranky or angry but they still treaded softly in some fear. They had never seen their girl like that before: ruthless, unforgiving, cold. Their opinion of her had shifted from mere woman to bloody fighter. Her more tender side would show itself very soon.

There, floating in the water was a section of a deck. On that deck was a young looking girl with jet-black hair. Nixie saw the piece of deck and called out, "Man over board!"

The crew fished her up and out of the sea and Nixie gazed down at the young girl. Her black hair was pulled back by a sea foam green bandana thus revealing a pair of silver hoop earrings. She was unconscience and the crew was at a loss of what to do. "Oh for heaven's sake, MOVE!" Nixie said, pushing through the throng of men and began to revive the girl.

Jones had heard the commotion and had come off the wheel to investigate. Just as he reached the cluster, the girl began to wake up, coughing up seawater. "Wh-where am I?"

"Ye aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ lass. What is yer name?" Nixie asked, gentle sitting the girl up.

"Marina." The girl said, "Did ye say the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Aye. My names Nixie. Now can ye stand Marina?" Nixie asked, her voice level and calming.

"I…I think I can. And please call me Siren." Marina said, before trying to stand.

She got up a bit before almost collapsing but Nixie caught her. "Easy Siren… Ye just came off drift wood."

"What is going on here?" Jones interjected, bring attention to him.

"Sir, this girl was found on some wreckage." Maccus explained, eyeing Nixie.

Somehow, her supporting the young girl just looked right to him. Her face was calm but he could see the power lurking behind her eyes. If anyone dared to harm the lass, there would be hell to pay. Jones eyed Nixie and the girl. Nixie had icy eyes while the girl almost looked afraid. Jones snorted and walked away before shouting over his shoulder for the crew to get back to work. Nixie helped Siren below to her hammock where Nixie plopped her onto the hammock to examine her for injuries.

The crew's opinion of Nixie had shifted yet again. She was now looked at as the mother of the crew who could whop them if they crossed her. Siren had blended well with crew as the cabin girl. Bootstrap Bill Turner had become her adoptive uncle while Maccus had attained a new friend and student. He had begun to teach her the ropes of sailing.

Jones watched the crew one day and caught sight of Nixie. If he still had a heart in his chest, it would have skipped a few beats. She was smiling a genuine smile. It was beautiful…she was beautiful. That saddened him. He could never tell her what he really felt about her without letting his heart up onto the chopping block again. The pain had hurt him too much last time he had dared to love and he didn't want to experience it again.

Nixie glanced up and caught her captain gazing at her. For some reason, Jones wasn't just the captain he was _her_ captain. She left the up turned bucket she had been sitting on when Jones had turned into his cabin and the slightly angry organ began to play. Nixie crossed the deck and ended up at the captain's cabin door. She turned the handle and went in. Maccus had seen her go into the cabin and silently told her, '_Go get him girl_.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt only more love. ~ Mother Teresa

Nixie closed the door with a silent thud. Jones continued to play loud and hard on his organ. His emotions were running rampant through his body. He loved Nixie but couldn't bear to let her or anyone else know. He wasn't brave enough or strong enough to allow himself to love again. The pain had almost killed him last time he had dared to love. His turbulent emotions charged his music, the pain of remorse flowing out of him like the river into the sea.

Nixie slowly moved her way over to Jones. He still didn't notice her arrival until she had begun to rub his shoulders, scrapping her fingers against the barnacles on his jacket. Jones faltered a moment but continued to play as Nixie rubbed harder and harder. She could feel the stress and anxiety in Jones' shoulders and wanted to soothe it away. The more relaxed Jones became, the lighter his music was. Nixie pressed her entire body against his back, relishing his presence. Jones gave a slight moan and stopped playing all together. He practically leapt up and grabbed Nixie, capturing a kiss from her sweet lips. Nixie gasped a bit before letting her tortured captain take control.

A week passed and the ship was running smoothly. Siren had settled in very well as a caretaker, cook and little sister to many of the crewmembers. Nixie had also settled in as a mother figure. If one of them severely cut themselves, or slightly hurt, they would come running to Nixie. She would sigh and bandage them up with a kind word, some cloth and a kiss on the wound. It got to the point where certain members of the crew would purposefully hurt themselves to gain Nixie's attention. However, one man on the _Flying Dutchman_ didn't need to hurt himself to get Nixie to pay attention to him. During that week, Jones had actually admitted (in cryptic ways) that he had fallen in love with Nixie. To him, she was brave and smart; capable of taking a heavy burden with an angelic smile on her face; she was also vulnerable and fragile of heart, which he liked. For once in his life, someone would need him to be their rock of strength in the storm that is life. It felt wonderful to be needed.

One night, after a raging storm that had even rocked the _Dutchman_, the crew happened upon a sinking vessel. Their captain, always egger for more crewmembers, sent them to find survivors. Jones sent Nixie as well, "Trying not to play favorites Nix love." He told her, calling her his pet name for her ('Nix love').

Nixie went over and began to search the hold when she saw him. He was a young lad, about 7 years old, desperately clinging to a lifeless corpse of a dark haired woman. She had a beam sticking out of her middle and the boy was covered in her blood. Nixie, moved by the sight rushed over to the boy and gently pulled him off her, saying, "Lad, she be at peace now. Come away."

The boy turned and tangled himself in Nixie's arms, who promptly whisked him up and carried him out of the hold. Jones and his men had been questioning the survivors when Nixie and the lad came out of the hold. Jones turned, expecting her to be alone and was surprised when he saw her carrying a small boy. "What in heavens name is that?" Jones asked, causing the entire crew to whirl around and stare at Nixie.

The boy saw the crew and gave a small start and nestled fearfully into Nixie's shoulder. Nixie put a defensive arm around the boy and said, "I found him, in the hold."

"And I suppose ye want ta keep him?" Jones asked, limping slowly over to the pair.

"I suppose I would like to Captain." Nixie said.

"He'll be of no use to us." Jones remarked, giving a small snort of indifference.

With a flash, Nixie could see what he was doing. He was trying to still be the ruthless captain that his crew feared while trying to be the man that she loved all in one. It wasn't working very well. "Then what does the captain suggest I do with him?" Nixie asked, a little gruffly.

Jones gave Nixie the look. "No, I will not. If ye don't want me to have him," Nixie said, wrenching the boy off of her side and planting him in front of the captain, "then you kill him."

Jones looked alarmed at Nixie and she knew what was coming next. While the slap was strong, it would have hurt another woman, but Nixie had been dealt worse. Despite being knocked to the deck, Nixie was unscathed, but her hear almost shattered. The lad gasped and moved to Nixie while the crew stared in utter shock. Jones had never, _ever_ hit Nixie before; he didn't even threaten to. "That be 25 lashes for mouthing off to the captain Lass." Jones said as he started back to the ship before calling over his shoulder, "Add an extra 10 if ye plan to keep the whelp."

Nixie gathered herself together before making a motion to stand. She rose, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Nixie, ignoring the gripping boy turned to Jimmy Legs and said, "When we return to the _Dutchman_, would you give me 35 lashes?"

Jimmy Legs gave a solemn nod before the crew disembarked from the sinking vessel, Nixie taking the lad with her. Once aboard the ship, Nixie asked Siren, "Would ye watch this lad for me? Maybe even try and get him to speak."

"Sure Nix. Where are ye going?" Siren asked as Nixie walked away.

"There is a price I must pay to keep him alive." Nixie said before heading towards where Jimmy Legs was standing with his cat o' nine tails.

A slight storm had picked up, spraying the ship with a gentle seas water mist. Nixie pulled her hair back and draped it over her right shoulder before removing her shirt, revealing a tightly bound chest. She motioned for some of the crew to bind her hands. Reluctantly, Greenbeard and Bootstrap Bill tied her hand to the rigging. Bootstrap gave her shoulder a gentle pat before moving toward Siren and the lad were standing. He took them down into the hold. The entire crew was called to the deck and Jones was even present when Jimmy Legs swung his arm back. For the first time, Jimmy Legs didn't want to hurt someone he was whipping. The blow came and some were expecting a cry of pain from Nixie, but she stayed silent. _One… Two... Three... Four..._ Nixie stayed silent through 10 blows, never a sound escaping her. Yes it hurt, but Nixie wouldn't let her weakness show. Around the 15th blow, Jimmy Legs found her right shoulder. With a sudden flash of memory, fresh pain and fear, Nixie finally broke her silence and screamed out. The scream hurt the entire crew. In the hold, the lad curled against Siren as the girl felt a tear escape from her eyes.

Now, with her silence broken, every blow brought a scream to Nixie's lips. As Jones watched Nixie being struck again and again, her screams tore at his empty chest. Even though he had no heart, he still felt her pain and heartache. There was no cheering or jesting from the crew as the blows rained down onto Nixie's blood engorged back. Usually, the 25th blow sent some of the crew into unconsciousness. However, each blow brought fresh pain that would never numb. During the first 25 blows, Nixie had managed to remain on her feet. Now she sagged in extreme pain under each strike. She dropped to her knees with a heart-wrenching scream on the 30th strike. Jimmy legs waited while Maccus helped her to stand again. "Only 5 more Nix. Be strong." Maccus whispered in her ear.

Nixie looked up at him, sweat clinging to her face with some blood spatter. Maccus moved away and Nixie called out in a hoarse voice, "Jimmy Legs, don't ye dare be going easy on me. Ye said that ye pride yerself with cleaving flesh from bone. As far as I can tell, I still have flesh _on_ bone."

Jimmy Legs was shocked by Nixie's words. She wanted him to actually hurt her. Daring a glance at the captain, Jimmy Legs knew his fate if Jones figured out the he had been going easy on her. Winding his arm back, Jimmy Legs let all his power rain down on Nixie. She almost dropped to her knees from the force of the blow. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she caught herself, fighting to stay standing. This pattern of severe blow followed by a struggle to remain upright carried on until the final blow. Nixie let out a final, heart tearing scream as the final, 35th blow landed across her back to her shoulder. Her blood covered the deck in its maroon hue when Maccus stepped forward to cut Nixie free. Catching the woman as she fell, Maccus grabbed her shirt and rushed her down into the hold, damn his own punishment, his friend needed help now!

Siren bolted up when Maccus came into the hold and placed Nixie on one of the tables. Bill also got up and went over to the table. Maccus returned to the deck and grabbed a bucket to scoop out some seawater. He returned to the hold where Nixie was back up and Bill had brought some bandages made form extra canvas. Maccus placed the salty water near the table before taking one of the cloths and dipping it into the water. With a weary glance at Siren and Bill, Maccus barely pressed the salt water to Nixie's back before a small gasp of pain escaped from her lips. The seawater stung her back, but she could feel the clean. "Just dump it." Nixie said, not lifting her head.

Maccus gave a startled look. "Just dump the bucket onto me back. I'd rather have all the pain at once than have it dragged out any longer." Nixie explained.

With a gulp, Maccus grabbed the bucket and dumped the entire contents onto her back. A cry of agony rang throughout the ship. It stung but they wound would heal faster. Nixie looked up at the boy and asked, "What is your name?"

"Jim." The boy said quietly, the first word he had spoken in her presence.

"Then Jim, ye had better be worth this." Nixie said before the lurking darkness finally consumed her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

QUOTE!

Nixie remained unconscious for about a week. During that time, the entire crew had fallen into a silent depression. They did their work as instructed but there was something lacking. Jones had even become more ruthless. Whenever they happened upon a ship, there were no survivors. The entire crew felt the absence of Nixie, Maccus, Siren, Jones and Jim the most. Maccus missed his friend who added a different perspective to his day. Siren missed the woman who had become like a second mother to her. Jones felt the shame of causing her pain, even if it wasn't at his hand; he would often go down into the hold just to watch her sleep and to feel a tear almost well in his eyes. Jim felt guilty that a person, who didn't even know him, had taken a brutal beating for him and he hadn't eve thanked her.

During that week, the crew had actually adopted Jim into their ranks, teaching him all that they knew about sailing and the workings of a ship. Jim vowed to make this life easy for Nixie when she woke up. Not if, when.

That day came like a tidal wave, crashing down upon the ship. Jones had just left Nixie to sleep and had retired to his organ. He hadn't played since she had been whipped and he felt the urge to play again. Taking to the keys, Jones let his guilt and shame come out through his playing. Jim, Siren and Maccus were down in the hold with the rest of the crew when Jim noticed Nixie stirring ever so slightly. "Nixie?" Jim dared to ask, rapidly drawing the attention of the rest of the crew.

Nixie was in the dark again. Not like her nightmares. She was calm. Flickering in the distance was a bright white light. Nixie began to move towards the light. This time, however, the light did not run from her. When Nixie was a few feet from the light, a strange woman appeared before her, blocking her path. She had darker skin and some deep brown freckles. Her black hair was dreadlocked and had an odd assortment of things woven into them. All Nixie could make out was her face; the rest of the woman's body was nothing more than a hazy blur. "Where do ya think ye be agonin Nixie?" The woman asked.

"The light." Nixie stated, her own voice hazed over and seemingly echoing.

"It not be yer time to journey beyond." The other woman said.

Faint organ music whispered behind her. Nixie turned around and saw a dim light on the other side. The woman behind her leaned forward and whispered, "He be calling for ye… Go ta him Lass, ye hold his heart now."

Nixie suddenly remembered Siren, Maccus Jim and… Jones. "Davy!" Nixie cried before running toward the dim light, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Davy…" Nixie said, gently stirring from her unconscious state.

The crew had gathered around her bunk in hopes that she would awaken. When she spoke that faint name, the organ music stopped. The familiar thuds of Jones walking bounced off the deck above. He appeared in the entrance of the hold, eyes locked on Nixie's stirring form. The crew knew that Jones had developed a soft side for Nixie and they respected him for it. What man could resist her form, ways and kindness? Jones moved slowly to the unconscious woman, gently calling her name, "Nix…"

With a gasp of cold sea air, Nixie bolted up and gave a small start. She couldn't see for a moment, but as her vision began to clear, she saw the man she loved. Davy Jones. "Nix…" he said, gently taking her hand in his claw.

The background behind him was hazed so Nixie didn't know anyone else was there. But that didn't matter. "Davy…" Nixie said, smiling and scooting closer to her captain.

Before he could react, Nixie had attacked his cold sea lips with her warm woman ones. In front of the whole crew, Nixie had kissed Captain Davy Jones. '_To hell with them!_' Jones thought before deepening the kiss with Nixie, '_To hell with the world. So long as I have my Nix, it doesn't matter._'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sweet is true love that is given in vain, and sweet is death that takes away pain ~Lord Alfred Tennyson

[**AN**: OOOO! Ominous quote… Wonder if it foretells something to come? ;/ Also, this chapter might get a little lengthy…]

Nixie made a full recovery. Sure her back still hurt and she flinched whenever someone slapped her back in praise, but she could deal. Jones had finally allowed himself to love, and be loved again. He would often watch Nixie on deck and when the night shifts began, he would stealthily signal her to come to his cabin. She would go to his cabin. Some days, they kissed and cuddled while others they simply talked sweet nothings to each other. "Captain—" Nixie said one day but Jones cut her off.

"On deck I am captain but in here, when it be just ye and me call me Davy or David." Jones said.

"David—" Nixie tried but Jones, hearing his love speak his true name had moaned and attacked her lips with his own. (This lip attack happened every single time Nixie called Jones David )

However, not everything was all good on the Flying Dutchman. Jim, who was still mortal and growing, had begun to suffer from health decline. Nixie, seeing that the lad was only eating what she and the crew were eating, decided that they must put into port to get proper foods for herself and Jim. Siren seemed to thrive on the cold and slightly raw fish. Jones was about to celebrate his one day ashore in 10 years very soon so Nixie decided to wait for that day.

The day ashore finally came and the Flying Dutchman sailed into a small port on Barbados. The crew eagerly ran off into the pub to hassle a drink. Nixie, Jim, Siren and Jones all took their time. At first, Siren and Jim had gone running off together to do some exploring of the island. Nixie stood on the beach, waiting for Jones to come out of the shallows. He looked so out of place once he got up onto the beach. He was the sea and it had left its mark on him. Reaching for his hand Nixie said, "Come on David."

"Nah Nix love, ye go ahead. I'll find ye later… I have a little remembering to do now. Go and have a good time." Jones instructed.

"Alright David." Nixie said going to him and pecking him on the cheek. "I'll catch ye later."

Jones watched her walk away along the beach. He dropped his gaze down to the beach under his feet. With a sudden urge, Jones threw himself face first into the sand, relishing it's feel. He rolled around a bit before leaping up and throwing sand in the air, doing a little jig under its fall. He was elated. Back on the shore with someone who actually wanted to be with him. In that moment, Jones was where he was happy and he spent his happiness alone, reveling in its distant feel.

Nixie's first stop was at a market stall. A small bag of coins jingled in her pouch so she secured some human rations for Jim and herself. Turning away from the stall, she spied a chocolate shop. Giving an egger yelp, Nixie rushed over to the shop. Inside, it was a chocolate paradise. Nixie bought some bars of milk and dark chocolate as well as a small bar that was simply called 'Seduction'. Exiting the shop, Nixie saw a dress parlor across the street. Calmly walking into the shop, Nixie saw just like the other three stores that she had gone into; the owners and workers were cowering behind the counter.

"Excuse me, but I would like to buy a dress please. Something light in color… maybe a pale blue or a radiant green." Nixie said, leaning over the counter to talk to the people back there, "And don't worry, I have money and I plan on paying you plus traumatic fees."

A young girl glanced at the other two women behind the counter before standing up and saying, "Well, lets see what we can find for you."

The girl found a pale blue dress with a flowing ball gown style satin skirt and a criss-cross top. The back of the dress rode just under her shoulder blades, revealing her slightly fresh scars from her whipping. Around its waist was a turquoise green sash with a bow on her hip. The girl helped Nixie into the dress before taking her sailors clothes and shoving them into a canvas bag. Nixie emptied the rest of her money pouch onto the counter. The girl gawked at the money and Nixie said, "Keep half for yourself for yer bravery."

Nixie grabbed her pack, shoved her foods and chocolates into it and stepped out onto the street. Nobody was out there except for a few of the crewmembers: Penrod, Jimmy Legs and Koleniko. Jimmy Legs noticed Nixie in a dress first and let out a low wolf whistle, thus causing Penrod and Koleniko to notice her in a dress. "Nixie? Why are ye in a dress?" Koleniko asked, a little confused.

"I felt like being pretty for once." Nixie retorted.

"That ye are." A familier poping voice said behind Nixie.

She turned slowly to find herself face to face with her beloved captain. She blushed as his eyes drifted down her slim body and back up again. "Nah not pretty… beautiful." Jones said before running his claw through her hair.

Jimmy Legs nudged Koleniko and Penrod and the three of them sauntered back into the bar. Once out of sight, Jones offered Nixie his arm, which she gladly took. They walked away from the town and headed onto the beach. Pausing when they were a ways away, Jones gave a small bow, sweeping off his hat and asked, "My dearest Nix, may I have this dance?"

"My dearest David, ye didn't even have to ask." Nixie replied taking his hat and placeing it on her own head.

Jones gave a small chuckle before sweeping Nixie up into a lively dance, both of them laughing the day away. They stoped after a bit and Jones, remembering that Nixie had called him David, stole a kiss.

"Jim!" Siren screamed as the lad hit the floor.

Some drunk man had tried to take Siren but Jim, having found himself having a crush on Siren, had attacked him from behind. The man had knocked Jim to the ground with a harsh crack. Siren hated hurting people but if it came to it, she would fight to the death. Luckily, her scream had carried its way to the beach and reached Nixie's ears. Breaking off the kiss, she looked around. "What is it love?" Jones asked before a scream came again.

"Siren…" Nixie managed before taking off at a dead run, her dress billowing out behind her.

Jones' hat flew off her head but she didn't notice. Jones tried his best to keep up but he was still slow and quickly fell behind Nixie. Nixie reached the street before stopping to listen. She heard a small, "Get off me!" coming from behind a run down shack.

Reaching into her pack, Nixie drew her sword belt and lashed it around her waist before dropping the pack all together. Running to the house, Nixie kicked open the door to reveal a large man hovering over Siren who was clinging to Jim. Jim had bone protruding through his thigh. Siren saw Nixie standing in the door and screamed. "NIXIE!"

The man whirled around and said in a perverted voice, "I'll have ye first me thinks."

"You'll have neither of us!" Nixie said, drawing her cutlass.

The man bellowed at her before running head long towards her. With a slash of deadly accuracy and a roar of anger, Nixie stabbed the man in his chest. Drawing her blade out, she grabbed his hair and cut his throat, blood spilling on her pale dress. The man fell down dead. Nixie dropped her blade before rushing over to Siren and Jim. "Are ye alright?" she asked, taking Siren in her arms for a hug.

"I'm fine, but Jim…" Siren said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Nixie let the girl go and turned her attention to Jim. Jones had finally caught up and the crew had staggered out of the bar. All of them stood in the doorway. As soon as Nixie let Siren go, the girl ran to Maccus and Bill, tears beginning to streak down her face. Nixie smoothed Jim's bright brown hair away from his eyes. He was alive, but barely. Gathering her adoptive son, Nixie turned to face Jones and the crew. Jones had a look of pure concern on his face as he moved towards her. Brushing back her hair, Jones barked, "Someone get a doctor!"

Penrod scampered away and found a doctor. The poor man was frightened out of his mind when a hermit crab man came pounding at his door and then swept him away to the semi-abandoned shack. Immediately his fear was set aside when he saw Nixie sitting on the floor with a boy in her lap that had a compound fracture in his thigh. He didn't even notice Jones kneeling down next to Nixie, his tentacle hand holding her close to him while she leaned into his strong shoulders. It felt so good to have her near his heart hole. Stabilizing the leg with a splint, the doctor led Nixie and the entire crew to his office to further examine the wound. An on call nurse was at the door and almost died of fright when she saw the crew. The doctor quickly shoved the nurse to take Jim from Nixie. Nixie hesitantly let the boy go and stood a moment, the wind gently tossing her hair and blood splattered dress, before making a motion to go into the parlor. Jones gently grabbed her wrist before she could escape. Nixie turned to face him and the crew, concern and grief stricken across her face.

"Nix, we only have a few hours left ashore before we must be leaving off to sea for another decade." Jones said, releasing his hold on her wrist form one with her hand.

"What about—" Nixie began but Jones cut her off.

"I've decided that ye should stay here and make sure Jim is alright." Jones said, remorse edging around his voice.

"You've decided? What gives ye the right to decide?" Nixie exclaimed, trying to rip her hand away from his but Jones held on strong.

"Because I'm still captain and I love you!" Jones said, his voice raising into a slight yell.

"You what?" Nixie asked, her anger blown away.

"I love you Nix and don't want anything to happen to ye." Jones confessed, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Ye know I can take care of myself." Nixie said, returning his hold.

"Aye I know. But please Nix, even with that knowledge, I still worry about ye. I guess that is because if anything wrong happened to ye, me heart would break again." Jones said, running his claw through her hair.

Nixie looked deep into Jones' eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Without saying a word, Jones reached into his pocket and drew out a silver ring with a dolphin and an octopus swimming together and slipped it onto Nixie's finger. She looked down at the ring and gave a small gasp. "I love ye Nix." Jones whispered in her ear, starting to pull away.

Nixie clutched his hand before whispering through tears, "I love you too David."

Jones moaned and lunged at her, smashing his lips into hers for one final kiss of true love. Nixie melting into his passionate embrace, tasting his salty sea taste. She would never forget it. The crew had begun to drift away, leaving their captain to have a private moment with his lass. Maccus glanced back just once at his captain and his friend in a tender embrace. Jones broke apart first and Nixie asked, "Will ye come for me?"

Jones looked deep into his true love's eyes, uttering a single phrase before sweeping away. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon love."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

A good-bye is never painful unless you're never going to say hello again ~ Source Unknown

Nixie stood on the porch of her newly built bungalow, gazing out towards the ocean. Her house was built by her own hands on the beach where Jones and she had danced. Nixie could hear the doctor rustling about in her house, tending to Jim. The lad was doing well and would walk again, but the healing would take time. Every sunset and sunrise, for 4 weeks, she watched the horizon. Nixie held her ringed hand close to her heart as the gentle breeze brought ocean mist softly against her face. In her other hand was a pale green bottle corked air tight that had a long letter written from Nixie to Jones. Looking down at the bottle, Nixie chucked it into the ocean as far as she could. Nixie looked at her ring and whispered, "I'll wear it forever… No matter what, I'm yours."

"Captain…" a crewmember said before bringing a wet bottle to Jones.

He took the bottle and crushed it in his claw, freeing the thick envelope. In very free script the envelope was addressed to "Captain David 'Davy' Jones". Jones took the envelope to his cabin without a word to his crew. He pried open the red wax seal and began to read the familiar hand writing.

My Blue-Eyed David,

I miss you. I miss everything about you: your gruff treatment, your attempts at romance, your powerful authority. I miss you. Jim is doing fine and maybe by the time that you read this, he will be walking again. I myself am doing fine, but I long for the ten years to drift fast away. I never imagined that my heart could hurt so much from missing you. I hope that you are missing me as well. Please don't feel like you need to write me back. Just the idea of you reading this warms my heart.

I have built a small house near that port in Barbados where we danced on the beach. The house is actually right near that spot. I will wait for you to come for me with a hopeful heart. The doctor has taken me in under his wing and has actually gotten me a job as a bar maid in The Sailors Keeper. Don't worry, I'm just serving the rum and other drinks/foods, nothing more. The patrons consider me untouchable since I wear your ring on my finger. I think that they think that I am a widow which would be true but you are (hopefully) still alive. When they ask about you, I never tell them who you really are, but as My Blue-Eyed David.

I love you David and I don't think that this love will ever fade from my heart. I pray that it never fades from yours.

How is Maccus and Bill? And Siren? They are probably doing fine but I thought that I should ask. Will you tell them that Jim and I are doing fine and wish them all the best. Jim is almost better and is nagging me to take him out sailing to find you again. He misses you, Siren and the crew more and more each day he is being confided to his bed.

David, I think of you every waking moment and I watch for you and your ship every sunrise and sunset. I understand that the time will speed itself for us, but I wish that you would come for me soon. I love you David.

Yours forever and ever, even when death claims us for all eternity,

Your Nixie

Jones felt a tear well in his eyes. He knew that what he felt for Nixie would never die and neither would her love for him. When he came for her, she would be there for him. Forever and ever.


End file.
